uchihasenjufandomcom-20200216-history
Makkuragan
|} The Makkuragan is the kekkei genkai of the Niigata clan. It is their link to the shadow realm that they are destined to watch over. The Makkuragan comes in three different forms rather than mangekyou forms that other doujutsus have. Each of these three forms contains a different ability and when put together unlock the full power of the shadow realm. To achive its full power, all three forms must be held by a single person. This is the same curse that the Uchihas have dealt with. Abilitieshttp://narutofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Makkuragan&action=edit&section=1Edit *'Shouheki Makkuragan' - Where ever the user looks and outputs his chakra, (very similar to Amateratsu), an invisible barrier can be placed to blohttp://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/6/6e/Barrier_eye.pngRyu using his barrier eyeAdded by Tyler Brissettck off anything that it touches. Only one barrier can be active at one time and has a use interval of 5 minutes. They are destroyed after the user stops outputting chakra to that point. *'Sori Makkuragan' - Where ever the user looks and outputs his chakra, (very similar to Amateratshttp://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/4/41/Warp_eye.jpgRyu's Warp eye patternAdded by Tyler Brissettu), a warp appears between the shadow and classic dimensions. Unlike Kakashi's mangekyou sharingan, this does not suck others in the warp, it just appears. It can also be made into various sizes. The warps made by the eyes will be reopened the next place the user opens the eye that made the warp. These warps have a use interval of 5 minutes *'Jikoku Makkuragan' - By a constant output of chakra, the user can manipulate time in hhttp://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/c/ce/Egaels.pngSamoi's Time EyeAdded by Tyler Brissettowever way they wish. From Pausing time itself to speeding it up rapidly. This ability requires the constant output of chakra through the eyes, disabling the use of any other jutsu. The time effect also wears off after 5 seconds and cannot be used again for 5 minutes. *'Seichuu Makkuragan' - All three versions of the Makuragan imbued into one eye. The effects also change into more powerful abilities. The Barrier eye now has the ability to create prisms instead of walls.http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/e/eb/Jellal%27s_Eye.jpgSaix using his control eyeAdded by Tyler Brissett the Warp eye can now encase over a certain area as a dome and sap away the chakra within it; and the time eye can now use time effects on individual places instead of a general use. These abilities can only be used one at a time and at a 5 minute interval. *'Basic Abilities' - #While unactivated, Parusugan users bear a seal behind their necks from which special chakra is stored for the use of the dojutsu. This ability is crucial because only their seal's stored chakra is used when theyhttp://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/b/b0/Circular-tribal-tattoo-wallpaper.jpgThe Parusugan SealAdded by Kurosaigaactivate the Parusugan. This stored chakra can also be released for an extra chakra boost during battle, without activating the Parusugan. #Once activated, the Parusugan automatically covets the users eyes with electromagnetically charged chakra. This ablility allows the user to not be affected by genjutsu or ninjutsu that affects the eyes, however, it blurrs the ursers eyes and requires a constant donation of the stored chakra. This ability is seen as less favorable umong the dojutsu users and is usually cancelled upon entry. *'Phases '- The Parusugan contains three phases which control the power output of the Special Abilities aswell as what special abilities can be used. Only one phase can be activated at a time. #''Ikarumun Parusugan'' ''- The "Ringed Moon" phase is the most passive phase of the dojutsu. In this phase, the strongest special abilities/Jutsu: Akiraka and Kyushu, all others the others are weakend. #Meinaimun Parusugan'' '''- The "Invisible Moon" Phase is the passive-agressive phase of the Parusugan. In this phase, the strongest Special abilities/jutsu are: Yokuatsu, and Dairekuto. Akiraka and Kyushu are significantly weakend. #Munoyari Parusugan' - The "Moon's Spear" phase is the final, most agressive, and most complicated phase of Parusugan. Once entered, parusugan users may not go back to one of the previous phases. In this phase, users may only use the special abilities/Jutsu: Shokyaku and Keshisaru. *'Special Abilities/Jutsu''' - #''Akiraka ('明らかにする, lit. "Reveal"'')- 'is the Parusugan jutsu that gives the user "blind status". In this "blind status, chakra pulses emit from the eyes at a fast rate searching for other chakra which means the user can see only chakra manifested in a body, even when the chakra is attempted to be concealed. This jutsu is also used as an adaptation to mentally slow down fast opponents and react to them better. Akiraka is strongest in the Ikarumun phase and is very much weaker in the Meinaimun Phase, resulting in a smaller range of the jutsu, and can only be used 3 times per activation of the Parusugan. More than that results in the instantaneous locking of the Icarumun phase for 72 hours and phisical numbness.' #''Kyushu (lit. "Absorption") - is a Parusugan jutsu that allow the user to absorb ninjutsu by using an electromagnetic vortex in front of the eye, thus, adding the chakra of the ninjutsu to the users own chakra. However, when this jutsu is used, the eye that absorbed the ninjutsu has to close. If the user reopens the eye without disactivating Pa rusugan, that eye becomes permenantly blind. Kyushu may only be used 2 times per activation, if used more, The Icarumun phase becomes permenantly locked. #''Yokuatsu -'' is a jutsu that cocoons incoming ninjutsu (projectile ninjutsu i.e. Fire Release: Fire ball Jutsu'') in electromagnetic chakra and reduces it to nothingness. Unfortunatly this jutsu may only be used once per Parusugan activation. More than that results in the instantaneous locking of the Meinaimun phase for 72 hours and phisical numbness. #''Dairekuto'' - is another cocoon jutsu but instead, it allows the user to mobilize the cocooned jutsu, commonly, back at the person who used the jutsu. Dairekuto may only be used 2 times per activation of the Parusugan. More than that results in the instantaneous locking of the Meinaimun phase for 72 hours and phisical numbness. #''Shokuaku'' - is one of the two ultimate techniques of the Parusugan. Shokuaku is a jutsu that allows the user to emit radioactive chakra from the mouth that incenerates any phisical thing upon contact. However its range is only 200 meters and requires 84 hand signs including the fact that this jutsu is extremely painful to the user and results in forcing the user out of Parusugan #''Keshisaru'' - Is the second ultimate technique of the Parusugan. Keshisaru is a jutsu that emits an electromagnetic pulse wave which annihilates anything in its path. However its range is only 100 meters and requires 84 hand signs. This jutsu renders the user blind temporarily and forces the user out of the Parusugan. # Seishogan's first special ability allows the user to sense the flow of stamina inside the target's body. It can sense enemy's presence from a distance, which makes the bearer a good sensor. The area Seishogan can sense depends entirely on the user's strength. Sensing the presence of an enemy without direct vision only allows the user to sense the remaining stamina and what type of stamina that target possesses. On the other hand, it can easily recognize a target through the uniqueness of its stamina if it appears on sight. Since it allows the user to see the flow of stamina, it also allows the user to take advantage of the target's weaknesses. However, the user is required to have the First Stage of Seishogan to activate the ability. Seishogan's second most prominent ability allows the user to drain or transfer stamina from a target. This ability works by creating an invisible link, through eye contact, that links Seishogan and the target. After the link is cast successfully, the user must not allow the target to phase out from the vision else the link will break, this can be easily done by various tricks. If the target is an ally or unmoveable, maintaining visual contact is not necessary and the transfer will proceed as it should. The process of draining or transferring stamina becomes faster as the link grows shorter. It is also worth noting that the process of draining is thrice as long as the process of transferring. Repeated utilization of this ability is not encouraged as it needs a few hours to recharge after each use. The user is required to have the Second Stage of Seishogan to activate this ability. Seishogan's third and most powerful ability is the ability to manipulate the user stamina. Seishogan users are capable of releasing small amounts of stamina from their own body and turn them into weapon. The durability of these weapons depend on the amount and strength of the stamina released. The user is required to have the Third Stage of Seishogan to activate this ability.